villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kylee Marsden
Kylee Marsden is one of the main antagonists of the Michael Vey book series by Richard Paul Evans. She is one of Hatch's Glows. She has the power to magnetize herself and metal objects through an electrical current in her body. She works with the Elgen Corporation. History Past Kylee is one of the seventeen children accidentally given electric powers at birth due to a malfunctioning experimental machine. Her parents were presumably murdered (unbeknownst to her) by the Elgen when she was young. She was then "rescued" by Hatch and lived with him for an unspecified amount of time. ''The Prisoner of Cell 25'' Kylee is described as Tara's best friend and is jealous of Tara's twin Taylor when she arrives. She joins the other Glows in attending concerts and stunt shows. When Michael arrives to free Taylor, Kylee flees. ''Rise of the Elgen'' Kylee and the other Glows are sent to the Peruvian Starxource plant to learn about the program. During the tour, she accidentally mentions their former companion Zeus, who had recently left to join Michael and the Electroclan. Hatch becomes infuriated and sentences her to a week's incarceration on a bread-and-water diet, where she is forced to write I will not disobey Dr. Hatch's rules ''10,000 times. However, her punishment is cut short when Michael throws an electric ball at her and the Glows sitting in an observation room, and when the plant is shut down. She escapes. ''Battle of the Ampere Kylee aids Hatch in taking over the Ampere ''and overthrowing the Elgen board. The ''Ampere ''is later destroyed by Michael. ''Hunt for Jade Dragon The Glows end up in a mall in Beverly Hills, where Kylee pulls a metal chair out from underneath a man and makes him fall. Kylee is sent to guard the captured Jade Dragon at the Taiwanese Starxource Plant. She is later freed by Michael. ''Storm of Lightning'' Kylee aids Hatch in conquering the small island nation of Tuvalu and enslaving its people. Later, she decides to join Quentin when he decides to overthrow Hatch. Hatch discovers the plot though and has all the Glows arrested. Kylee is imprisoned. ''Fall of Hades'' Kylee is only mentioned in Fall of Hades as still being loyal to Hatch and continuing the last few weeks of her imprisonment. ''The Final Spark'' Kylee only appears in the Final Spark once, when she and Bryan mock and bully the Electroclan after they are captured. After this, her fate is unknown. Although it is stated that the Elgen surrendered, it is not made clear if Bryan and/or Kylee were punished, but it is possible. Personality Kylee is generally regarded as the kindest of Hatch's Glows. She is hospitable and polite, though a bit shy and dim. However, she openly hates Michael and the Electroclan and believes she is superior to humans because of her powers. Trivia *Because of her magnetism, she cannot handle credit or debit cards without ruining them. *She is implied to have a crush on Quentin. *Michael shares her power of magnetism. *Using magnetism, Kylee can scale metal walls and surfaces. *After Tara betrays her and Hatch, it is unknown how Kylee felt towards her best friend, as she stayed on Hatch's side. *She is the only one of Hatch's Glows (besides Zeus) to have her last name revealed. **Her last name, Marsden, is the same of one of the Elgen captains. Whether or not they are related is unknown. Navigation Category:Book Villains Category:Female Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Traitor Category:Xenophobes Category:Sadists Category:Imprisoned Category:Dimwits Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Supremacists Category:Teenagers Category:Genocidal Category:Femme Fatale Category:Friend of a Hero